White Swan
by xxkittykatxx
Summary: AU NM.It has been eight years since Edward left and Bella is living the good life, she is now a famous fashion designer and dating a Doctor. But what happens when Alice comes to her fashion show.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

"Right Cynthia your next." I said and pushed Cynthia on to the cat walk, as Cynthia strutted her way down the cat walk I held my breath, this wasn't my first show, this was in fact my 3rd show in New York fashion week. Since my fashion line 'The White Swan' had taken of, my life had changed completely I spent most of my time in New York, Los Angeles or London promoting my new lines.

One by one my models walked down the run way, I could see the flashing of cameras and muttering from the crowd but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I held my breath as Heidi my last model walked down in the purple of the shoulder top and black skin tight jeans and knee high black leather boots, made her way down the runway as each of my models walked down one last time for the finale and I heard cheering, very loud cheering and I let out a sign of relief and laughed at how nervous I had been. Cheering was a good sign and I loved the sound of it.

"Relax Bella you can breathe now, the show was brilliant." I heard Marc whisper in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me. Marc was my boyfriend and was the most amazing man I know; he was a Doctor in the best hospital in New York. We have been going out for about three years, we met when he was an intern at the hospital, when my best friend Selena had broken her leg, when my friend was discharged Marc asked me out and I haven't looked back since.

"Really?" I asked snuggling in to his arms, inhaling his after shave in. He always made me feel better.

"Amazing work some of your best." Marc said kissing the top of my head. "But hey I am biased I am sleeping with the designer." Marc laughed.

"Maybe it won't be so bad, so are half of the critics." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"That is not funny." Marc turned serious but his arm tightened around my waist.

"It was a little bit funny." I said but felt Marc tense up.

"Great your stalker is here." Marc muttered. I looked up and saw a very uncomfortable Jacob Black looking at us and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Be nice." I warned. "He's one of my oldest friends."

"I will be when he stops undressing you with his eyes every time he sees you." Marc let go of me and turned to stare directly at Jacob. It was always the same when they saw each other, since me and Marc went to visit Charlie in Forks at Christmas two years ago; they barely spoke to each other just stared at each other. It kind of reminded me of when Jacob and … no don't go there Bella not tonight of all nights.

"He isn't Marc, we're just friends." I promised him but Marc's face didn't soften.

"Fine I'll give you and the kid time to talk." Marc said and kissed me on the mouth. "You were great tonight. I love you." Marc stormed of not before glaring again at Jacob. Kid was something that Marc called Jacob by even though he won't admit that he's intimidated by the size of Jacob.

I turned and smiled brightly at Jacob, who in turn stopped grimacing and pulled me in to one of his huge bear hugs.

"That was incredible Bella." Jacob said squeezing me even tighter.

"Jake can't breathe." I gasped at him, Jacob backed away immediately. "What are you doing here Jake?" I demanded.

"Wow I feel so welcome." Jacob said tugging at his chest.

"I don't mean that, I'm just saying that I told you not to bother, that it was no big deal."

"No big deal Bella, please like I'm going to miss one of your shows, that's what best friend's are for right and I told you Bella I'll always be there for you." Jacob said and even though we don't see each other as much as we used to, I knew it was true, besides I do owe Jacob my sanity. "Never mind how far away you live." And there was the guilt; Jacob still hadn't completely forgiven me for ditching him in forks.

"Orr Jake don't." I pleaded.

"Sorry." Jacob mumbled and looked at his feet. "So I see your still with hair boy."

"Don't call him that." I said trying to disguise my laughter.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at him. "Charlie wanted to tell you that he wished he could be here but he couldn't get away from work and that he loves you." I smiled.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention please." I heard Marc's voice boom over the microphone. I quickly ran to the side of the stage, what the hell was Marc doing.

"What the hell is hair boy doing?" Jake exclaimed but for once I didn't scold Jacob for calling Marc that ridiculous nickname.

"I have no idea." I said surprised.

"My name is Marc Parker and tonight I wanted to say a few words about the designer of 'the white swan'." What was Marc doing it was Maria my Agent and publicist was supposed to do my introduction. I turned my attention to Maria who was looking at Marc smiling and she looked at me and put her thumbs up at her. Well apparently Maria was in on it. "I wanted to make the introduction of the designer, as I wanted ask Miss Swan a very special question on a very special night and tonight doesn't get more special. Without any further waiting I give you the designer of 'The White Swan designs' and my girlfriend Miss Isabella Swan." I was shocked I couldn't move from the spot, I probably would have stayed there if Jacob didn't give me a light push forward.

I walked out on to the stage to a cheering crowd, I turned around and waved, I loved this feeling as I made my way to Marc who held out his hand and I grasped his hand when I reached him.

"Before Miss Swan says a few words, I wanted to ask a very special question." Marc said and he then to my utter surprise went down on one knee. I swore I started to hyperventilate; I needed to breathe and had to remind myself to keep breathing.

"Marc what are you doing?" I whispered to him but I did know exactly what he was doing. I just couldn't believe this was happening.

"I think that is rather obvious." Marc said to me and then spoke in the microphone. "Miss Isabella Swan, I loved you from the moment you walked in to the hospital and I knew that I had to get to know, I knew that you were special. The last three years have been the best time of my life and now I am a changed man and I can't imagine the rest of my life without you standing beside me. Bella, will you marry me?"

At that moment time seemed to stand still, the other people in the room seemed to disappear as I stared numbly at Marc. Time came to mean nothing to me as I searched the answer which was hidden deep inside. When time meant something again and the shouts of people in the room, who were shouting for me to say yes. Without another thought I flung my arms around Marc's neck.

"Yes, of course." I screamed as Marc's arms wrapped around me and he kissed me.

"Are you sure?" Marc asked and I laughed. But at that moment the small voice that was at the back of my mind was telling me to take it back. Why at that moment the face that I worked for eight years to forget came to me. Even though I did mean it with most of my heart, the part that still belonged to 'him', was mourning the fact that this decision would destroy the thought that he may return for me.

I shook my head. What was I thinking, he would never return to me, he told me so himself. I needed to stop dwelling on the past and think of my future with Marc. Celebrations were going on around us; Marc smiled at me as people came up to us to congratulate us. Marc wrapped his arm around me and we made it off the stage to the back stage, where all my models were there clapping at us.

Flashing bulbs were going off and I turned to face my best friend Selena who was taken our picture. Selena was my best friend since College and she was also a photographer for the New York Times and was assigned New York fashion week.

"Selena, you were assigned to take pictures of the models not of me, I do not think your editor wants pictures of me." I said trying to hide my face in Marc's chest.

"I doubt that, the young hot designer of 'White Swan' gets engaged, trust me this will be all over the newspaper tomorrow and my editor will kill me if I didn't get a picture of it." Selena said still taking pictures. "By the way I want that sunset coloured dress, it's gorgeous." Selena was pointing to the dress that Jackie was wearing. That dress was one of my first ideas but I couldn't bring my self to make it, it brought back to many memories. I designed that dress for one person in mind but I knew I'd never see her again for me to see her wear it.

"Of course, you know you have first pick on clothes." I said and Selena smiled. Marc and I carried on through the crowds; I was suddenly captured in a huge hug by Jacob.

"Congratulations Bella you really deserve this." Jacob said.

"Thanks Jake." I mumbled against his chest. Jacob let go of me and grinned at me. In the corner of my eye I could see Marc scowling at Jacob. I mouthed 'be nice' to him and Marc put on a fake grin at Jacob. Jacob turned to Marc.

"Yeah I guess congratulations to you to man, treat her well, she's an incredible woman Bella is." Jacob said and shook Marc's hand.

"You don't have to worry about that and I agree she is an incredible woman." Marc said and kissed me. Suddenly Maria grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Marc.

"First I wanted to congratulate you, Marc is a great man and I know you'll be very happy together." Maria said. Maria was my mentor and I owe all my success to her. "Also there are two ladies at the door they say they are massive fans and want to meet you." I know designers who actually hate being met by fans but I love it.

"That's fine; I'll go and meet them."

"I knew you would." Maria said hugging me lightly before I went to meet my fans. I paused before I got to the door as standing there was Rosalie. But before I could do anything I was pounced on by a very hard and cold body.

"I can't believe it's you Bella, I've missed you so much." A very high singing voice said, a voice never mind how long it's been I'll remember.

"Alice what are you doing here."

**Author Notes: Please read and comment. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Alice's POV**

I was bouncing on my seat, Jasper was trying to calm me down but I was too excited, tonight Rosalie and I were going to New York Fashion week and I had obtained back stage passes so we could meet the designers. This was heaven to me, being surrounded by clothes and models; I can get my whole wardrobe decisions from fashion week. The hottest designers in the world will be there including my current favourite designer, White Swan fashion and tonight I was going to meet the designer.

"Rose hurry up," I shouted, god how long does it take to get ready, I was currently in my short silver coloured leopard printed dress that zipped up from the front, with a pair of black leggings and pair of black killer heels, designed by non other than White Swan fashions. Also a great thing about fashion week was the excuse to wear killer outfits, Rosalie and I were always mistaken for models, also the reason why Rosalie liked to go an ego booster not that Rosalie needed it but she has a collection of model agencies business cards, she has a draw full now, most agencies said that she had a face that other models would kill to have, they just don't realize what really is traded in for our beauty.

About half an hour later Rosalie finally descended down the stairs, making sure to walk slowly. She is wearing a black of the shoulder dress which comes just under her knee and a cut in it that exposes some of her thigh, a Gucci. Emmett is at the bottom of the stairs making wolf whistles and growling slightly, I roll my eyes.

"Rose baby aren't you being unfair to the other models no one will be looking at them, they'll all be looking at you." Emmett said and Rosalie had a smug look on her face, no doubt the exact reaction she was going for.

"Exactly what I want," Rosalie said smiling a rare sight, but being the centre of attention was where she was the happiest. "Right are we ready to go." I thought for a second and my attention came to my other brother upstairs, I heard another whimpering and closed my eyes in frustration, I know I should have more sympathy but I don't, he was getting on my last nerve.

"Wait a minute," I said walking up the stairs to Edward's bedroom, I paused before I walked in and tried to keep my mind blocked. It had been four years since Edward and from the help of the rest of the family had destroyed Victoria and since then, Edward had barely left the confinement of his room, only made his appearance noticed not to worry Esme but his attempts were feeble, Esme was a mess the whole family was. Five years ago I broke my promise to Edward and decided to do the one thing that he begged me not to do, I searched the future for Bella but I couldn't see her, only slight images, one's of her in University but nothing substantial like a location it was weird but I took it as a sign that I was no longer tuned to her as I once was. A few months later I phoned Charlie to see if he could give me her number but not to my surprise he refused point blank that Bella was finally happy and she didn't need the appearance of my family to ruin everything, after some very rehearsed curse words against Edward, Charlie admitted that it wasn't me he hated it was Edward and he thought a visit from me would undo all the progress that Bella made and I knew he was right.

After a moment of hesitation I walked in to Edward's bedroom and the sight I saw would shock you, the whole place was a mess, every mirror was smashed, it was like Edward couldn't stand the sight of himself, his prized music collection were chucked everywhere and his CD player was covered in thick dust, the room was dark and empty except Edward's huddled form on his bed, which was improvement from the floor where he usually sat. To anyone else anyone would have thought he was sleeping or even think he was dead from the fact that he wasn't breathing.

"Alice, leave me alone," Edward mumbled from under the covers.

"Oh so you do remember I exist, or the fact that there are other people out there other than you," As you can tell my patience and sympathy had gone out the window. As I see it Edward made his own choice and he has to live with it. As the saying goes every choice has consequences and at the moment I can't think of any good things that came with this outcome.

"I know that you exist doesn't mean I want to deal with you," Edward said angrily but still not lifting his head from the covers.

"Well I have reached the end of my tether. Do you even realize what you are doing to this family, Esme is worried sick, Carlisle hardly comes home anymore thanks to the atmosphere here, and Jasper is an emotional mess, he can feel everything that you feel and it's tearing him up inside."I said this maybe a bit nasty but he had to realize what he was doing to this family.

"Rosalie, well she just wants things the way they were before, Pre Bella," I heard Edward growl at the sound of her name but I ignored it. "Emmett hasn't made a joke in about a year." This was a personal best for Emmett.

"We all miss her Edward, me especially but we have to move on, like Bella probably has," another growl erupted from Edward; I know he doesn't want to hear her name but ignoring it wasn't helping matters. "So I have decided to put an end to it, you are either going to get up and join the land of the living," or non living in our case. "Or you leave, we all can't live like this, you included, so I'm giving you an ultimatum." Esme would probably kill me literally for saying this but it has to be done.

"I'm not leaving," Edward answered simply and this was the answer I was anticipating, I know Edward didn't want to leave again and I was betting on that when I made the ultimatum.

"So option one it is, you are going to leave this room and return to the normal room, but first you need to hunt," I said with confidence I hadn't seen Edward leave the house in months.

"I'm not thirsty," Edward was finally looking at me when he said this and I could see the colour of his eyes, they were pitch black and he had deep purple circles under his eyes.

"Bull shit, when was the last time you hunted?" I asked and Edward concentrated for a while the fact that he didn't answer me straight away proved that it had been to long. Edward finally shrugged and I knew he must be ravenous with thirst. Finally I took action and threw the covers of him, thank god he was dressed. "That's it get up and hunt, Jasper will go with you, I'm going out for the night and by the time I come back I want to see you hunted and anywhere other than this bloody room."

With that last statement I stormed out of the room, there was simply nothing left to say. I walked in to the living room where Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were staring at me, they obviously had been listening, and Jasper and Emmett looked gob smacked, while Rosalie was grinning.

"What? It had to be said," I said and they knew it was true. The three of them nodded.

"Finally maybe that will set that idiot straight and our family will go back to normal, before this shit with Bella happened," Rosalie I agreed I wanted things to go back to normal but I wanted things to be like when Edward first found Bella. "Can we go now?" Rosalie was getting restless, to long with not talking about her.

"Yes Rosalie, we're going now," I said grabbing my coat and kissing Jasper.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I had managed to get us front row seats to the show; we were practically on the run way, I needed to be close up, with our enhanced eyes we could see all minor mistakes on the clothes and any blemishes on the models, makeup couldn't hide anything from my eye sight. As we watched slowly as the models strutted down the cat walk I could hear humph with irritation.

"She isn't even that pretty," Rosalie said and rolled my eyes she said this about every super model. "It's all makeup, why are humans fooled by makeup."

"There eye sight isn't as good as ours, and not everyone has the beauty of immortal skin to show off." I said judging the clothes and making a mental list of the clothes I will be getting, the list was growing quickly and the amount I was planning on spending would probably put anyone else in financial ruin.

"Next fashion by White Swan," The presenter announced, the models started walking down and I smiled as I predicted the fashion was amazing, so beautiful and imaginative. Three years ago when fashion by White Swan was promoted in the New York fashion week, I said to Rosalie that the designer would be massive as usual I was right, by the next day, the New York Times announced her to be the next big one, that she was the one to watch.

"Oh my god I want that dress," I said talking about this gorgeous sunset coloured dress. It looked like it was created with me in mind; it would look wonderful on me.

"You have said that about single outfit," Rosalie pointed out.

"Not every thing," I said. When all the models came on one last time, a man came on the stage, he was around twenty seven and was rather cute, and he was wearing a black suit, no tie.

"Hello my name is Marc Parker and tonight I wanted to say a few words about the designer of 'White Swan' I wanted to make the introduction of the designer, as I wanted ask Miss Swan a very special question on a very special night and tonight doesn't get more special. Without any further waiting I give you the designer of 'The White Swan designs' and my girlfriend Miss Isabella Swan." The name shocked me to my core, but there was no chance, it couldn't be, there were probably loads with that name but the name gave me a shot of hope, that I would finally see my best friend again, that the awful eight years may be coming to an end.

"That couldn't be her, could it?" Rosalie whispered to me as surprised as I was to hear Bella's name.

"No way, Bella had no fashion sense and shown no interest in at all," I said knowing the failed attempts at Barbie Bella moments and shopping trips but my wisdom was lost on Bella.

As I made that statement Bella walked on the stage, it was really her she was older and she was beautiful, time had been good to her. Her dark hair was now cut her hair, it was now shoulder length and was framed around her face and it was straighter. She was wearing this gorgeous red dress which had gold flowers; she looked lovely I could hardly believe that this was the same girl I knew eight years ago.

"God, Bella look's good," Rosalie commented as I nodded numbly as I looked at my best friend. The thoughts I was having about having all my family back together faded the moment Marc got on one knee and proposed to Bella and the feeling of remorse for Edward when Bella accepted and she looked so happy when she did. The future I foreseen for my brother and Bella disappeared before my very eyes and I dreaded the thought of telling Edward about this discovery.

"Poor Edward," Rosalie said to my complete shock I thought that was always against their relationship she was the only one in our family that didn't mourn the loss of Bella. "Not that this isn't for the better, but he will be broken by this, but he will recover."

"I'm not so sure about that," I said with confidence, the kind of love that Bella and Edward shared was not something that you simply got over, Rosalie knew as much as I did, when vampires fell in love it was permanent.

When the show was over and the crowd started to thin out I grabbed Rosalie by the arm and dragged her back stage. We talked to Bella's Agent and she went to get her and I was actually nervous, I wondered if Bella hated me for leaving her, I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye and I tried to tell myself the need for caution when I saw her. Unfortunately the moment I saw her all bets were off and I flung my arms around her.

"Oh my god Bella, I can't believe it's you," I exclaimed as I jumped on her.

"Alice?" Bella said slightly breathless. I slackened my grip but carried on hugging her. Five minutes later I let go and examined her properly she was even more beautiful up close, she had started wearing makeup, it wasn't too much it was natural and suited her, she really was a changed woman. "What are you doing here?" Bella asked finally.

"Are you kidding me, that much time hasn't passed, you know that fashion is my life." I said laughing and Bella laughed as well. "My god Bella you are gorgeous, not that you weren't before, but now you are a woman."

"Me, what about you?" Bella said gesturing to me. "Well quite frankly you haven't changed a bit." At that I heard something I haven't heard from Rosalie in a while, a laugh. That brought Bella to Rosalie's attention.

"Nice to see you again, Bella you have done really well for yourself," Rosalie said and I was confused why she was nice all of a sudden, it actually sounded like she meant it but coming from Rosalie I couldn't be to sure.

"Yeah, nice to see you to and thank you I hope you enjoyed the show," it turned out these two could have a civilized conversation.

"Oh wait until…" I stopped myself before I finished the sentence I was about to say Edward's name and by the look on Bella's face, she knew what I about to say. "Wait until the family see's you, they'll me ecstatic." Suddenly Bella looked uncomfortable and I knew I had said too much.

"Yeah me to, how is everyone?" Bella said and I could tell she didn't want me to mention Edward's name so I skirted over that awkward moment.

"They can't wait to see you again; you must come over to the house, how about tomorrow?" I knew I was getting ahead of myself I was too excited.

"Will he…" Bella started and took a deep breath before carrying on. "Will he be there?" Bella seemed to flinch with even calling Edward 'him'.

"No we won't." I said and I would make sure he wasn't there, even though Edward would demand to be there, the moment he hears' Bella's name.

"As long as 'he' won't be there, I'd love to come over," with that it was decided and I hugged Bella again.

"Oh Bella I missed you so much." I practically screamed.

"Me to Alice, but I have to go, I have other people to meet tonight," reluctantly I let go of Bella and we said our goodbyes and decided on a time to come over. The moment Bella left I started to worry.

"What are we going to tell Edward?" I asked worried to Rosalie who shrugged.

**Author Notes:** Sorry for the long update, but real life has been hectic, unfortunately most of my updates will be like this. Our Sweet Bella fans, I will be updating that this weekend, hopefully, well until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**White Swan**

**Chapter 3**

**Author Notes: Oh my god it's been over a year since I updated, but as you can tell this story has not been abandoned. Inspiration has not been my friend. I have been working on Our Sweet Bella but last night suddenly I had chapter 3 all mapped out funny how that happens.**

**Bella's POV**

After a massive show, I usually tried to stay away from all newspapers. I fear of the reviews because one bad review and you can kiss your career away. I didn't need to read newspapers after a show because as Selena worked at the New York Times; she usually rang me up and told me the reaction. Luckily I never had a bad review but one bad dress could change that and you find all funding is cut off and you have to take a job designing for a bargain clothes shop.

I ate my toast slowly, I was planning on visiting Alice that day, and I was in no hurry to go. Even though I wanted to see Alice again, I was still hesitant, I had Alice's word that Edward wouldn't be there but the memory would still haunt me.

My phone buzzed on the table, I checked the caller Id it was Selena. "Hey," I answered.

"Are you sitting down?" Selena asked in a way of greeting. She always asked me the same thing, when she was going to read out the reviews I received.

"Yes I'm sitting down," I said.

"I have the finished article on the Fashion show; no one has seen this yet. I mean come on how lucky are you to have someone on the inside, to give you the scoop before anyone else does." Selena also did this every time.

"And how lucky are you to be best friends with a designer who gives you free dresses, some that aren't even out in the stores yet," I retorted.

"We make a good team, you bring the talent and I bring the looks and the brains to the team."

"Can you just tell me about the review," I asked impatient. I was nervous but it was better to hear it and get it over with.

"Fine then, I don't see why you get so huffy about reviews, there always amazing," Selena pointed out. "Ah here we are, New York Fashion week, 'a welcome return for fashion week, was White Swan designs. Who debuted three years ago at fashion week, which instantly became a big name in the fashion industry, with her fresh and imaginative designs, White Swan was named the fashion designer to watch. Last night was no different, unveiling all new designs; it became clear that White Swan Designs were here to stay. White Swan designs in our opinion was the highlight of the night and has rightly found its place next to some of the biggest name in fashion, it may be a new designer but can clearly hold its own. Once again White Swan designs will be the talk of the city once again." I breathed in relief.

"Well that's a relief," I commented.

"Oh that's not all, I haven't read you the article about you and Marc, a whole page dedicated. The utter devastation that all men must be feeling, now that Isabella Swan is officially of the Market," Selena said and I groaned. "' the fairy tale life that is Bella Swan is finally complete, now that she has found her prince charming.' Isn't that romantic. I swear you two could give Romeo and Juliet a run for their money."

"Now you're being ridiculous. No one would ever think that Marc and I were more romantic than Romeo and Juliet. The story is a classic," I remarried.

"Yeah your right, hey have you thought about doing a murder slash suicide pack that would certainly put you over the edge." Selena did have the flare for the dramatic. She missed her calling as a writer.

"Right that's it; I'm throwing away all your copies of Romeo and Juliet, books and Films."

"Hey I'm not the only one; the article even compares the two of you with them. They also compare Marc to Mr Darcy; they have a poll which one is more handsome."

"Stop it Selena," I said getting annoyed.

"Yeah, I know ridiculous, no offence to Marc but Colin Firth kicks his ass, but maybe that's the tight trousers, hey have you ever asked Marc to wear them, he'd look good." God love Selena but she really did get lost in her own little world sometimes.

"Is that all?" I asked not knowing how much worse it could get.

"Yep, pretty much. Oh no wait, there's another poll comparing you to Kate Middleton. Sorry girl but you're going to lose that one."

"Of course I'm going to lose that one, Kate Middleton is a Duchess and married to a Prince. Are you done embarrassing me yet?"

"Yes, I'm done. Hey girl we should have a shopping spree to celebrate and have drinks, Charlie could join us." Charlie was Selena's boyfriend and my second best friend. Charlie worked with me in a bar, while I was in college. After six years of flirting me and Marc arranged to set them up on a date and it worked like a charm, the two of them were inseparable these days.

"Can't I'm meeting some old friends. But I will come out tonight and celebrate; I'm going to surprise Marc at work after I meet my friends."

"Meeting Marc at work, naughty, naughty. Oh Charlie and I could tell you some stories."

"Oh dear god, don't go into detail," I pleaded. "Right I better go, I'll see you tonight."

"Oh by the way, what designer are you choosing for your wedding dress?"

"I got engaged last night, Selena. I haven't had chance to think about it. Why are you asking?"

"There placing bets at work about what designer you'll go for, thought I'd make some money."

"Goodbye Selena," I said hanging up. I had a pang of fear go through me when Selena told me about the article of my engagement. I knew it was coming, but I was expecting a small mention in the gossip column not a whole page. God was news so slow these days that my personal life was so interesting. I was slowly losing my faith in today's papers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I stared at the large building in front of me. The place just screamed Cullen residence; it was just like the place in Forks, maybe a bit bigger. The front of the building was surrounding large windows. I had to keep telling myself that it wasn't the same place, so I wouldn't turn back. Eight years and it seemed just yesterday that Edward brought me to his house to meet his family. The echo of the hole inside me hurt for the first time in six years. It may be a different house but the memories were still there. The same family were living there, he was living there. For the first time in eight years I was very close to Edward and I wasn't sure if I could deal with that. If he was living close to New York, it would probably be just a matter of time until we met again. But I shouldn't dwell on that, Edward wasn't here now and I didn't want him to be. In fact I never wanted to see him again. I have done what he wanted me to do and move on and the memory of him wasn't going to stop me living my life with Marc.

I shook my head and shoved my feelings along with the memories aside. I got out of my car, a silver convertible. I got rid of truck ages ago, funnily enough it lasted a lot longer than you'd think. When I started making money, I invested in a new car, one that you couldn't hear miles away. I grabbed my bag and a certain present that I had been waiting for six years to give Alice. I knocked attentively on the door. I saw Rosalie peek her head out the window checking my car and I saw her nod her head in approval. I chuckled, some things never change. The door opened in a whirl and Alice jumped on me quickly.

"Bella you came," Alice said in a way of welcome.

"I said I would," I reminded her. Alice let go of me and started to look me up and down, was she honestly criticising my clothes, I was a fashion designer. Funnily enough I got self-conscious at her stare; I was reminded quickly of my seventeen year old self. "Do I pass the Alice Cullen test? Honestly you're worse than all the critics put together." I commented and Alice laughed. We made our way through the hall way and into the living room.

"I know I said that it would only be the three of us, but someone was dying to see you again," Alice said. My mind went straight to the worst case scenario again, even though Alice promised me he wouldn't be here. Alice wouldn't do that to me. My fears were forgotten when I saw the smiling face of Esme Cullen. Esme grabbed me in a hug before I could greet her.

"Oh Bella dear, we have missed you so much," Esme gasped when she let me go. The last bit of irritation that had been with me since the Cullen's left, wanted to bite back and say, 'if you missed me so much why you didn't keep in touch?' But I knew that wasn't Esme's fault or any of the Cullen's for that matter, that blame rested on Edward's shoulders.

"I missed you to," I said instead. It was true; I did miss them all more than I wanted to. I missed the family that I longed to be part of.

"I'll be back in a minute and when I do I want to hear everything about your life," Esme said walking to the kitchen. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me to the couch next to her.

"Show me the ring," Alice demanded the moment we sat down. She grabbed my hand and started inspecting the ring. "Damn he's got good taste. You've found a keeper there; you won't believe how hard it is to find a man with good taste. Over sixty years with Jasper and I still have to dress the boy."

"No Alice, you won't let anyone dress themselves," Rosalie pointed out.

"Can you blame me, last time I let Jasper dress himself, he brought a pink shirt. I'm sorry, but I will not stay married to anyone who wears a pink shirt." Alice shuddered. Rosalie came to sit beside me and started to inspect the ring as well, which surprised me because last time I checked she hated me. Esme at that moment walked in with a tray of sandwiches and cakes, enough to feed a five people not one, setting them in front of me.

"Help yourself Bella, you know they'll go to waste in this family if you don't eat them," Esme said pointing to the food. "Oh is that the ring. Alice told me all about your engagement, congratulations." Esme grabbed my hand as well, I was guessing I'd have to get used to this.

"Bella tell me all about Marc, how did you meet?" Alice insisted. I took a moment to think of the best way to describe Marc and do him justice.

"Well Marc's a Doctor, a really good one as well. We met when my best friend Selena broke her leg; she spent the whole time chatting up her doctor, with no luck. Selena was convinced he was gay, after two days of no reaction to her. When Selena was released, he waited outside the hospital waiting for us and asked for my number. We have been dating for three years and lived with each other for a year and a half. He's very supportive of me and is a very kind man, sometimes to kind," I said still not thinking that I did justice to the man that Marc is.

"He sounds lovely, I hope to meet him one day," Esme said but something told me it wasn't really genuine, there was sadness in her eyes. "According to the papers he's being compared to Mr Darcy." I groaned I thought Selena had been making that part up.

"Oh no, I think Marc is more attractive than Colin Firth," Alice commented, "Minus the tight pants, has Marc got a pair of tight pants?" What was the obsession with Marc in Tight pants it was rather disturbing? I decided to change the subject.

"So what have you lot been up to for eight years?" I asked.

"Pretty much business as usual. We're pretending to be college students at the moment. Actually Bella I'm taking a design course at New York University and Jasper, is doing history again. Rosalie is taking yet another Mechanic course and Emmett is actually a coach for the High school wrestling team," Alice answered. I could imagine Emmett being a wrestling coach and I felt sorry for the students that had him. I was grateful that Alice didn't mention Edward. There was an awkward silence afterwards.

"Is it true what Alice tells me are you really a fashion Designer, I know Alice wouldn't lie about that, but I just can't believe you of all people would actually take after Alice," Esme said and we all laughed.

"Well I had to rub off on someone, but I am rather surprised it's you Bella, when you were seventeen you had no fashion sense," Alice said and I scowled at her.

"Well after having it shoved down my throat for half a year, it was hard not to listen to you," I said laughing as well. "Even though it was five months after you left, it was you that was my inspiration." Alice beamed at that.

"Jess and Angela dragged me to a fashion show one weekend. I was bored at the beginning but after a while I started to notice the clothes and for some reason I kept on having ideas for my own designs. After that weekend, I decided to put my ideas on paper and I showed them to Mrs Gillespie, the Art and design teacher, who agreed to help me make them. Before I knew it I was making more and more clothes. I decided to wear one of my dresses to a party and Jess wouldn't leave me alone all night until I told her where I got my gorgeous dress. When I told her, well quite frankly she was stunned, she and Angela asked to see other dresses and I agreed. I told them to help themselves to the pieces they liked and that turned out to be half of my designs. I even made their Prom dresses, which were hits as well. After everyone said how much they liked my stuff I decided I wanted to try and pursue being a fashion designer. After university, I sent my designs to different shops and I got it into one. A year working there I applied for a space on a Fashion show which showcased new designers, the winner would get financing to start there fashion label and open there own store and somehow I won that," I said.

"I remember that, I wasn't there, but I read about it. Critics were going on about your fresh designs and how they would suit all girls, because that you had something there for everyone," Alice commented.

"Well the first dress that Mrs Gillespie helped me make, I had made it for you in mind Alice. I didn't want to sell it because it never seemed right, but I always wanted to give it to you," I said. I passed the clothes bag over to her. Alice opened the bag and a huge smile was fixed on her face as she looked at the sunset coloured dress.

"Hah told you that this dress was made for me," Alice said. I smiled at Alice's excitement.

"Do you mind if I use the toilet?"

"Of course you can, it's the second floor third door on your left," Esme replied. I made my way to the toilet.

After I finished I decided to take a quick tour of the house, I couldn't help myself. I was curious; I wanted to see how much had changed. The first door was Alice and Jasper's I could tell from the massive wardrobe all along the walls. The next room was the room I was dreading, Edward's. The room was just like the one in Forks. A part of me was telling me to walk back out; what if there were pictures of a current girlfriend here. Someone prettier and more interesting, who could keep Edward, satisfied. But curiosity kept me looking. The bookcase was covered in Cd's and books. There were no signs of any other person staying here with him, this room screamed Edward. I saw a book that was on his table I picked it up. To say that I was shocked by the title would be an understatement, 'Romeo and Juliet,' I thought he hated this story. He said that Romeo was intolerable. I picked the book up and a piece of paper fell out. I picked it up and looked at it; I was shocked it was a picture of me and Edward, the one that Charlie took of us in my house before he left; I thought he'd thrown them all away. I could feel tears pooling in my eyes. A rush of feelings that I thought were long forgotten came back. What did this picture mean? Did Edward still think of me?

I shoved the picture back in the book, pretending like I never saw it. I had made a mistake coming here. I thought I could handle it but I couldn't. I ran out of the room quickly. I needed to get out of this house. I made my way downstairs and tried to put a blank face on. I couldn't show how upset I was to them, they'd demand answers. I entered the living room trying to smile.

"Sorry, but I better go, I promised my staff I'd stop of at the shop and I wanted to see Marc at work. But this has been fun and we should do it again sometime," I said, I quickly scribbled my number down and passed it to her.

"Bella are you Ok?" Alice asked worried. She could read my face like a book.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied but I knew no one believed me. "Bye." I knew I was being rude, but I needed to get out of that house. I made my way to the door but Alice stopped me before I could open it.

"Bella tell me what's going on," Alice requested but I wasn't prepared to tell her how a stupid photo brought a rush of feelings for her brother back. I shook my head.

"Nothing Alice, I just need to leave," I said.

"Fine, I'll pretend to believe you, but if you ever need to talk you know you can call me anytime," Alice said and I was grateful to hear it as well.

"Thanks Alice," I said and Alice got out of the way of the door and I walked to my car.


	4. Chapter 4

White Swan

Chapter 4

I was in the car, before anyone could get to me. I needed to clear my head, I shouldn't have come here I knew I shouldn't but I came anyway. What the hell was wrong with me it was like I was a glutton for punishment. I had the perfect man who wanted me and loved me and do anything for me but here I was thinking of another man a lesser man to Marc in many ways.

Edward had already proven that he didn't want me, he left me and told me that he never wanted to see me again but all my heart was telling me was that Edward was in New York and was living in that house that I just left and if I waited just a bit longer I could have seen him after eight years of no contact.

Marc,was the only thing keeping me from turning around and driving back to the Cullen residence, demanding to see Edward. Sweet and dependable Marc who I could trust with my life and to never break my heart. Marc was the man I loved not Edward. It had been too long to much had happened I had changed from that stupid little girl who fell to pieces just because her boyfriend had left her, the girl that fell in love with Edward was gone. Well I thought she had, but these strange impulses, the conflict in my feelings, maybe they were just left over feelings from that teenage girl that he had left girl who still yearned for him to girl who still loved him, but that girl wasn't me anymore and I learnt from my mistakes. I wouldn't let a silly high school crush ruin my life, I wouldn't let him ruin my life. Why dwell on fantasy when I had the real thing right in front of me.

Marc would save me from this insanity that I was feeling.I just needed to see him again to have him in my arms again to remind me who I truly loved. With that thought I found myself at St Andrews hospital, where Marc worked. I walked to the entrance and made my way to the reception.

"Your ears must have been burning Bella," Sandra greeted me behind the desk. "Marc hasn't stopped talking about you all morning. I believe he's in shock that you said yes."

"How long has everyone known?" I asked.

"Marc has been talking about asking you to marry him for weeks now,he nearly chickened out a few times didn't think he was good enough for have seen his face this morning,I have never seen him so happy." That made me smile, Marc was wrong I was the one that had got lucky not him,he deserved better than me.

"Is he free to see me?"

"He's in his office, go ahead. Don't wear him out too much Bella we still need him for work," Sandra called after me.

"I'll try my best but no promises," I said turning around and winking at her. While I made my way to Marc 's office calls of congratulations followed me. When I got to Marc's office I knocked lightly on the the door.

"Come in," Marc called. I walked in flashing him a smile. Marc stood up to greet me, kissing me lightly on the lips. "What a lovely surprise, I thought you were spending time with some old friends?"

"I was but I decided to cut girl day short. I missed you too much and decided to treat he best fiance in the world to lunch."

"I would love to but I'm swamped with work, can I take a rain check," Marc said. At that moment the door opened. The shock of the face I saw there kept me speechless for a few seconds. It was Carlisle, it shouldn't have been a surprise I knew the Cullen' s were in New York and Carlisle was a doctor but it still surprised me.

"Sorry to disturb you Dr Parker but there is a patient in A and E who I would like you to take a look at," Carlise spoke to Marc but he hadn't taken his eyes of me since he entered but said nothing.

"Dr Cullen I'd like you to meet my fiancee Bella Swan," Marc introduced us, it was weird being introduced to the man who I once thought was like a second Dad to me. Not wanting to explain to Marc at the moment how I knew his colleague, so I decided to play dumb.

"Nice to meet you Dr Cullen," I said politely shaking his hand.

"So your the famous Miss Swan Marc talks about you so much I feel like I already know you,"Carlisle said playing along perfectly. I decided to take my leave at that moment,seeing Carlisle today was too much Cullen for me for one day.

"I better be going, I'll see you tonight Marc," I mumbled dropping my eyes from Carlisle grabbing my bag headed for the door, making sure not to look at Carlisle again.

"Are you ok Bella?" Marc asked.

"Of course I am, just really busy," I lied and kissed Marc on the cheek.I quickly ran out the door not caring that my behaviour towards his colleague was strange and rather rude, I just really wanted to stupid there.

**Emmett' s POV**

"I know a strip club, half naked women dancing around you Is jus what you need bro," I suggested as a last ditch effort to keep senoi grouchy pants, formally known as Edward entertained. A feat not as easy as you'd think, as Edward was in a permanent bad mood for the last eight years. But he was still a man and what man didn't love a strip club,when ever I was in a bad mood, which luckily didn't happen often, naked women cheered me right up,well to be more specific a naked Rosalie cheered me up,but for some reason I don't think Edward would appreciate that.

"No!" Jasper was the first to refuse my offer down flat. he was supposed to be in my side.

"Definitely not," Edward confirmed what I already knew he'd say, he was such a tight ass not willing to have any fun and felt the need to ruin everyone else's fun.

"Kill joys," I muttured under my breath. So again we found ourselves on the out skirts of central park on the bench with a loss of what to do. I finally gave up and decided to buy a newspaper's see if there were any good films or God forbid I might even contemplate going to see a play,anything to keep Edward would the house a little longer as instructed by Alice.

After I paid the guy at the stall, I started to thumb through th newspaper until I found the locall events list. One article stood out for me though, young hot clothes designer Isabella Swan gets engaged. Usually clothes don't interest me but the name certainly made me pause, Isabella Swan it couldn't be out Bella could it,no Bella hated shopping and clothes, must be a weird coincidence how many people must be called Isabella Swan. I stopped and looked at the pictures and my suspicions were right a picture of Bella, who was older and more mature and elegant, but it was definitely her with her arms around some man who I guessed was her new fiance. I didn't like this man instantly nothing against him he was probably a lovely man but it was alien to see my little sister, yes she was still my little sister, with her arms around another man that certainly not my brother. At that momet I could kill him for that little innocent picture because at that moment I saw my brothers love and his whole life gone in a single photo. I needed to see Bella.

The most important thing was keeping this big news from my brother because I knew that this news would kill him. Never mind how many times he lectured that he just wanted Bella to have a Normal life away from anything remotely supernatural,but I for one didn't believe him and neither did the rest of the family, I don't think he believed it himself anymore but he had gone past the point of no return and there was no return in to Bella now an this picture just proved how over Edward. He would obviously fin out but I wanted to tell him myself and not by and stupid newspaper article, this kind of thing needed to be broken by family.

Walking back to Edward I cleared my mind of anything to do with Bella and concentrated on the one thing that Edward would not want to hear or see, Rosalie. I filled my mind with thoughts of Rosalso, a naked Rosalie, having sex with Rosalie. Ah Rosalie I couldn't wait to get home and try some of these memories for real, wait a second what was I supposed to be doing.

"Yes Emmett I get that you miss Rosalie but do you have to be so graphic," Edward complained. Mission accomplished.

"Actually I just remembered that I promised Rose that I'd pick up a dress for her but it's all the way down town so you two go home without me and I'll see there soon," I lied but I don't think Jasper believed me luckily Edward was to distracted to care.

"I thought we were having a guy day away from doing chores for the wife," Jasper argued, usually I'd tell him exactly what was going on but not with Edward so close.

"Well Edward obviously wants to go home and we can't force him to stay can we," I reasoned but Jasper quickly dragged me away from Edward out of hearing range.

"Tell me what's really going on and don't tell me some bull story about Rosalie's dress," Jasper demanded the moment we were alone.

"I'll tell you everything later but there is something I need to do and Edward can't know about it," I replied cryptically.

"Fine then do your thing but I want answers when you get home."

…

Finding White Swan designs shop was easier than I thought. I asked the first girl I could see with shopping bags and she told me exactly where to find the shop. Usually I'd ask Alice for the location of a clothes shop but I didn't want her involved not yet anyway, not before I talk to Bella.

White Swan designs was like any other clothes shop, loads of clothes scattered around the shop. I picked up a pink dress it was very elegant and definitely not the kind of dress I could imagine Bella ever wearing.

"I don't think that's really your colour," a girl giggled from behind the counter, flipping her red hair at me, yeah like that was sexy. But I decided to use her little crush on me to my advantage. I walked towards the desk and leaned against it.

"I guess not, what would you say is my colour," I said with my least scary smile. It worked, the girl broke intomore giggles, God some human women were so easy pay them a little bit of attention and they pudding in your hands. "I wonder if you could help me, I was looking for your boss Bella Swan?" The moment I uttered Bella' s name the girl suddenly turned defensive.

"Are you a reporter, because Miss Swan is not taking interviews today," the girl said with a sudden mood shift. I wondered how many reporters had come here looking for a story.

"No I'm just an old friend," I explained.

"Funny how many old friends come out of the wood work when Bella came famous."

"I promise I'm not like that, I haven't seen Bella in eight years and I was in the city and I thought I'd pop in and catch up with an old friend," I said knowing my charms were running out and needed to be straight with the girl.

"Fine," she said clearly not happy having to disturb her boss but I wasn't leaving here until I saw Bella. The girl disappeared into the back room.

"Bella someone is here to see you," I heard the girl say.

"I'm not speaking to any reporters, Sadie," that was definitely Bella who responded and I smiled at the sound of my little sister's voice, she sounded the same.

"He says he's not a reporter, just an old friend," Sadie responded.

"I've had enough reunions with old friends today, I don't know if I can deal with another." Who else had Bella seen today? Alice the answer was simple, Bella had been at the house today that's why we needed to get Edward out of the house to avoid the awkward meeting probably Bella's condition for coming to the house and you could hardly blame the girl for that. I didn't know the details of what happened between them eight years ago bit I imagine that it's left its mark on Bella even if she doesn't want to admit it. "Did they give you a name?"

"No, shall I get rid off him for you," Sadie said, yeah like I'd give up that easily. If Bella wouldn't see me, then I'd walk back there and talk to her myself. I knew why Bella was hesitating she thought that it might be Edward out here.

"No it's ok, I'll deal with it." I heard Bella's chair scraping across the floor.

"Could you also find out if he's single?" Sadie asked and I smiled, I still had it. I heard Bella laugh.

"I'll see what I can do for you." Never going to happen, no girl could compare to my Rosalie. At that moment Bella walked through the door and paused when she saw me waiting on the other side of the desk. Bella never said anything just stared at me.

"Is that how you greet your favourite brother Bella?" I said smiling. She raised an eyebrow at the word brother, yeah I deserved that.

"A brother that never calls or writes, careful 'brother' a girl could feel abandoned." I winced at Bella' s tone, at that moment I hated my brother for treating my sister like that and at that moment all sympathy I felt for my brother went out the window, he brought this upon himself. "Sorry you didn't deserve that."

"Yes I did," I mumbled.

"We both know it wasn't your idea to leave eight years ago. It doesn't matter ancient history, I've moved on," Bella said but I didn't buy it. "What are you doing here Emmett?"

"I thought I'd treat my baby sister to dinner," I said wanting to spend more time with Bella.

"Baby sister, I'm six years older than you," she reminded me, it was times like these that I thought that Bella forgot what we were.

"I'm actually eighty years older than you, I just use very good face cream," I said winking at her. Bella laughed.

"Where are you taking me to dinner then big brother, but I'm really not in the mood for wild bear." I rolled my eyes at Bella's joke.

"You humans don't know what your missing," I muttered.

xxx

We sat in a posh restaurant, I watched as Bella finished of her food, making faces at her as she ate.

"You know the way you are staring at me is very off putting, makes me feel like I'm in the zoo," Bella commented but carried on eating.

"I just don't understand how you can eat that shite," I said looking at the chicken with disgust. "It's so much more interesting and exciting when it's running around alive and putting up a fight."

"Unlike you Emmett, we humans have developed from the stone age," Bella pointed out. "If you don't stop complaining, I will order seconds and force you to eat it." I quickly shut up, watching someone eat human food was bad enough but actually eating the stuff was a lot worse.

"So tell me about Marc?" I asked. I avoided the Marc issue long enough, as much as I hated the guy I wanted to learn as much information about him as I can to see if Edward still had a chance of getting her back.

"Do you really want to know?" Bella asked very sceptical of my motives.

"Of course I do, how will I know if he's good enough for my baby sister if I know nothing about him?" I pointed out.

"Marc is very kind, smart and loving. I feel safe around him and unlike other people I know he loves me as much as I love him. I can depend on him to always be there." Was it just me or did that sound like a rehearsed line, like she was trying to convince herself as well as me, why she was marrying Marc, or was this just wishful thinking.

"He sounds wonderful," I said faking enthusiasm. I closed my eyes and put on a huge fake snore. I felt something hot hit my face, I opened my eyes to see Bella holding a spoon full of mashed potato in her hand, trying not to laugh.

"Stop he's not that bad," Bella said but was now giggling herself.

"I'm sure he's not, he sounds very normal." Normal was great for some girls but not for Bella, Bella needed more.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Bella said getting defensive on Marc's behalf.

"For other girls no Marc is the perfect man. But I know you better than that Bella and I know normal bores you. You dated vampire, you need someone beyond human to keep you interested," I said which I believed was true. What Edward and Bella share was something humans couldn't comprehend, never mind how much time went on with no contact the bond would still be there.

"So who is right for me, Edward?" she snorted at the thought that Edward was the one she belonged with. Eight years that idea wasn't that ridiculous, back then that was what the girl in front of me dreamed off. The question what happened eight years ago that made Bella lose faith in our and with Edward.

"Well that's never going to happen, Edward made that very clear. Edward moved on and so am." Wait a second what kind of crap has Edward told Bella. That's what he meant by a clean slate for Bella by lying to her.

"Bella what exactly did Edward say to you when we left eight years ago?" I know that we should be ignoring the Edward subject but by ignoring the big elephant in the room we would never get anything sorted. I think some signals were mixed up here and Bella was under a false impression that Edward didn't care for her and if he wanted Bella back someone needed to tell her the truth but everyone was walking on glass around Bella not wanting to bring up painful memories. But as everyone knows I'm not sensitive and I don't believe in holding back if something needs to be said I'll say it.

"It doesn't matter anymore Emmett I'm over it."

"It does matter Bella, what he said obviously hurt you and I need to know why, so I can beat the Crap out of him for hurting my little sister." Bella smiled at that but there was an edge to it and smile faded quickly. Bella seemed to be contemplating telling me the truth.

"All he said was the truth, he made it very clear that he no longer wanted anything to do with me and never wanted to see me again. In long run it was for the best, I would have spent years of my life swooning over someone who didn't love me. By doing that let me move in to someone who genuinely loved me." Well Edward did a grand job of ruining his own life and Bella's life. Bella did seem happy but how long would that last with someone who wasn't her soul mate.

"I'm going to kill him," I muttered mostly to myself. "Bella you need to know one thing what Edward said was a lie Edward never stopped loving you and he has never got over you and never will. He left because he thought that he was protecting you and that you needed to have a normal life."

"Nice try Emmett but I know the truth. If Edward really loved me he would have stayed and talked things through instead of abandoning me,if he loved me where the hell has he been if he loved me that much he wouldn't have been able to stay away." Bella really sounded upset,she had a point Edward's actions weren't the actions of a man in love.

"I'm sorry Emmett but I can't do this. It's been great catching up but I can't talk about that day again, I can't relive the pain again. It took a long time to get over it and I can't put myself through that again. You tell your brother that I want nothing to do with him, to stay from me, he's done enough damage already," Bella said her voice full of sadness not anger and she looked like she was about to cry. She got up abruptly putting on her jacket. I grabbed her wrist to stop her going.

"Don't go, we need to talk about this," I pleaded with her to no avail.

"No there really isn't." With that Bella walked out of the restaurant.


End file.
